Origin
Origins of Worlds "The Beginning In the beginning the God Honn came across a vast swirling orb of energy in the heavens. He inspected it, and found it to be the pure essence of godly magic left behind by some ancient and powerful being. Honn himself was old and had seen many lesser deities come and go, and he had wandered for millions of years avoiding their trivial politics and realm tampering. However when he found this orb, he felt he had finally found his place. Honn merged with the orb assuming powers far greater then even his own. Honn sat alone in his power for what seemed like time immeasurable. Then he decided he would create offspring, so that he may explore other aspects of existence through observing them. So he created his five daughters Valas, Valu, Varilith, Vego, Verita, and his son Vir. Honn told his daughters to go out in the universe and bring back life, and so they did. They created their respective worlds full of life. Plants and animals from all over existence, creating a virtual utopia. Honn then told Vir, now bring chaos to your sisters’ creations, and create the drive for survival that makes life worthwhile. So Vir went off into the cosmos, and stole many races from their home worlds. First he brought the Elves, and deposited them on his sisters’ worlds. Then he went off and brought the Dwarves from the deep crevices of worlds innumerable, and left them in the deep reaches of the worlds. It was at this time Vir had a thought. Vir went to his sisters, and said his task would be much easier if they followed their fathers will, and create offspring to complete their tasks for them. So Vir mated with his sisters, and the second generation of gods was born. Those gods went off into the Cosmos, and brought back many races, some good, and some bad. They chose whatever would worship them. They seemed to focus primarily on populating the worlds of their respective mothers, however occasionally they would cross populate. Then came a time, of which Vir did not expect. The second generation begat the third, fourth, and then the fifth generation. Vir saw his children becoming cruel, twisted, and fighting amongst them. So he went to Honn and asked Honn what to do. Honn told him it was not his place to deal with the mistakes of others, and that Vir should do as he saw fit. When Vir confronted his offspring telling them that their work was finished and that they should live together in peace, they turned on him. Vir then cursed them all, and he created his world. There he imprisoned his entire pantheon for eternity, and he made himself a throne on which to watch over this prison for all time. What Vir did not know, is that his sisters had mated with the later generations, and all of them were pregnant, later giving birth to what would be the gods of these realms, and they intern created more Demi-Gods. Each generation being weaker as their essence was farther diluted from that of Honn." Origins of Gods "Varilith’s Womb, Varilith had twins, Shim and Mihs. Their father was Malhoon, the son of her sister Valas and her brother Vir. Shim turned out to be all Varilith could hope for, and she blessed him with a beautiful land on her world to guide his people. Mihs grew jealous of this and plotted against her brother. She seduced him and had many children. Varilith grew angry, but could not find it in her heart to punish her children the way Vir had done to the others. So she let them breed. Shim and Mihs children were the last true gods to be born on Varilith. However several of them mated with the native peoples to create demi-gods. After this Varilith did step in and ban the practice of interfering directly with the peoples of the world, and created a place on Titan’s Peak for her pantheon to live. She decreed that all children of Shim and Mihs must live there, however their descendants may roam the world as they see fit. Return of Malhoon, Mihs grew angry that her children had been forbid to walk the land of her mother, and watched her brother delight in the sight of his people flourishing. So she hatched a plan. She would break her father Malhoon out of prison on Vir, and he would be so grateful that he would takeover rule of the world with her at his side. She contacted several elves and human wizards, and told them of a focal point at which the magic of her Grandfather was focused on the realm. There they opened a great gate, summoning forth Malhoon from planet Vir. What they did not know is the time on Vir had changed Malhoon. No longer was he a beautiful god, but he was a hulking demonic being who sought revenge upon Varilith. Once arriving Malhoon opened gates and summoned forth powerful minions he had met traveling the Cosmos at Vir’s request. He brought forth dragons and demons to his side. He cursed the elven wizards turning them into drown to do his bidding, and he transformed the humans into stone so that their magic’s would forever link this would to Vir. He would forever scar the world in his campaign to take down his former lover’s pride and glory. He wreaked chaos for a whole year before, with the combined might of all of the peoples Varilith brought him down. It took two great sisters Vera and Mera to imprison him underneath a mountain of ice using magic they had obtained from Varilith herself. This region of the world would forever be known as Demon’s Rest. The aftermath had left the world scarred; much of the once great forests of Elves had burned asunder. The humans blamed wizardry, with it being outlawed in most of their lands, while the elves spent a thousand years in mourning and retreated from global society. The dwarves, who had fought in the war, but lost far less then men and elves, retreated to their strongholds, forever holding the deep secret that they had scavenged remnants of Mallon’s magical armies that they would keep in their vast vaults. The newly formed drow retreated under the Earth, and have not been seen since, while the remnants of other worlds and demons summoned by Malhoon still roam various areas of Varilith."